


Немыслимое падение

by Akitosan, fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020
Summary: Саурон любил подниматься вверх по древней винтовой лестнице, и не любил спускаться вниз.Очень по мотивам заявки: «Саурон и три его романа: вала, эльф, человек )Другие майар, получая новости из Средиземья, обсуждают их как сериал - Майрон-то катится по наклонной, кто следующий, хоббит? (можно сказать, угадали)».
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Немыслимое падение

Саурон любил подниматься вверх по древней винтовой лестнице, и не любил спускаться вниз. Там, в самом глубоком подземелье Ангбанда располагался тронный зал, а в зале дневал, ночевал и страдал от незаживающих ран Повелитель. А он постоянно находился в прескверном настроении.

В последнее время Саурону редко приходилось посещать Ангбанд: хватало работы снаружи, в Тол-ин-Гаурхот. Война с эльфами требовала много сил, совершенствование в чародействе тоже, а уж сколько было возни с выведением крупных пород волков!

Повелитель никогда не покидал Ангбанд после той исключительно болезненной схватки, оставившей его хромым. Но желание знать, что происходит в его Арде и вне ее, не покидало его ни на миг, и он стал вести обширную переписку со всеми, до кого сумел дотянуться. С той чудесной поры Саурона освободили от почетной обязанности лично являться и докладывать обо всех своих начинаниях, успехах и провалах, так что он привык к некоторой свободе от утомительных многочасовых бесед, которые больше напоминали пытки самолюбия. И тут вдруг срочное послание с повелением явиться. Придётся снова стоять перед железным троном, и нестерпимый блеск Сильмариллов будет слепить глаза. А Повелитель (когда-то Саурон обращался к нему просто «Мелькор»), заскучавший среди орков и волков, разумеется, не упустит возможности как следует покопаться у него в мозгах.

Саурон искренне надеялся, что пока фигурально.

***

Огненные светильники в тронном зале пылали тёмным пламенем, тщательно вычищенные орудия пыток сияли, а вот горы оружия, сваленные как попало во всех пяти углах, покрылись липкой, дурно пахнущей паутиной и грязью.

Саурон ничем не выдал удивления: при нём здесь всегда царил безукоризненный порядок, теперь такой порядок он поддерживал в Тол-ин-Гаурхот, а ежели Мелькору так удобнее и лучше думается в подобных условиях, то это его дело.

Саурон остановился в двух шагах от трона и заставил себя посмотреть. Проклятые камни по-прежнему слепили глаза и пригибали сильнейшего Валу к бренной земле.

Мелькор уныло поднял на него затуманенный взгляд и без всякого перехода и вопросов о здоровье волков заговорил по делу:

— Хорошо, что ты так быстро приехал. Знаешь, Майрон. Тут такое дело. Мне пришло очередное письмо из Валинора.

Саурон не удивился. Письма из Валинора приходили пачками, странно, что Мелькор не только читал их, но и отвечал, и даже принимал всерьез.

Мелькор держал в обожженной руке тонкую прозрачную белую бумагу, исписанную эльфийскими письменами.

— Я делился с Аулэ и… твоими бывшими друзьями-майар сведениями о тебе, которые мне было не жалко сообщить. Чтобы получить информацию, приходится что-то сообщать взамен, а постоянная ложь немного надоедает. Так уж случилось, что больше всего их интересовало, где ты и с кем, и мне пришлось послать соглядатаев, дабы выяснить подробности.

Саурон слегка улыбнулся: у него все было под контролем. Никаких связей вне службы его Повелителю. Кто попадался на пути, с тем порой и складывались некоторые отношения. Ну, если это можно так назвать.

— Меня удивило, что ты совсем не скрываешься. Почему?

— Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы удовлетворять по мере надобности потребности хроа, — ответил Саурон.

— Верно, но твой выбор… я полагаю несколько странным и даже более того — недостойным тебя и твоего величия.

Саурон перестал понимать происходящее. То есть Мелькор разузнал о его немногочисленных связях (три, их было всего три!) и вызвал его, чтобы что?

— Не пойми меня неправильно. Майа — это очень хорошо, это равные отношения. Эльфийская дева — уже хуже, но можно понять, в конце концов все мы пытаемся понять эльфов по-своему, ты выбрал такой поразительный путь. Человек — это уже за гранью моего понимания. Она же смертная! Зачем она тебе?

Саурон был несколько сбит с толку таким вопросом, но ответ пришел сам собой:

— Мне всегда казалось, что пока я хорошо делаю свою работу, я волен в свободное от завоевания Средиземья время предаваться каким угодно увлечениям.

Мелькор пристально посмотрел на него, безрадостно покачал головой.

— Можно, но так, чтобы это не стало достоянием чьих-либо ушей и глаз. Попробуй действовать более скрытно, задействуй чары, ну, я не знаю. Ты же всё-таки не просто майа, не просто военачальник Ангбанда, не просто чародей. Ты — мой самый ближайший помощник, властитель теней и призраков. И должен внушать ужас и трепет. Ну, или хотя бы уважение. Ты лицо Ангбанда. Человек в твоей постели — это в каком-то смысле деградация.

«Сказал вала, который влюблен в камни со светом Дерев», — подумал Саурон. К счастью для него, Мелькор в этот момент был слишком погружен в свои мысли и в его не заглянул.

— Над этим же смеяться будут! Немыслимое падение. А дальше что? Кто же станет твоим следующим избранником? Животное что ли?

На этом месте Саурон осмелился перебить своего повелителя:

— Так что вам такого написали с Заокраинного Запада? Там тоже переживают за чужую личную жизнь?

Мелькор как-то удивленно вскинулся. Корона с Сильмариллами съехала ему на левый бок, но он сразу же ее поправил.

— Нет. Это я... волнуюсь. А эти идиоты просто за тебя порадовались и передавали, что счастливы, что ты еще можешь чувствовать. Хорошо, что ты от них сбежал. Что они понимают!

Мелькор наконец дал волю обуревавшим его чувствам и изорвал тонкую прозрачную бумагу в клочья. После чего вдруг успокоился, одарил Саурона знакомой горькой усмешкой, и они немного поговорили о делах, волках и новых заклинаниях, изобретенных Сауроном, а потом Саурон наконец поднялся по лестнице вверх.

***

Едкий дым пиков Тангородрима неимоверно бодрил.

Саурон дошел до змеиной долины и бросил чары вокруг: ни души. Нужно было убить тех тупых соглядатаев, но он знал, что они от Мелькора и не рискнул: Мелькор бы просто прислал новых, а новые были бы осторожнее.

Убедившись, что он один, Саурон обернулся огромным волком с шерстью цвета меди — он любил этот оттенок еще с тех времен, когда был лучшим учеником Аулэ, Великого Кузнеца. Забавно, что Аулэ пожелал ему счастья после всего того, что он натворил. Ну что же. Некоторые пожелания сбываются, если приложить усилия.

У сухого мертвого дерева его ждала прекрасная, под стать ему, волчица с горящими от любви желтыми глазами. Они радостно обнюхали друг друга, извалялись в пыли и отправились домой, в Тол-ин-Гаурхот.

Деградация, падение? По крайней мере, сейчас у Саурона все было взаимно.


End file.
